


All Work, Snow Play

by bluejaythebeautiful



Series: 31 Day Winter Prompt Challenge [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Annoying Gabriel, Exasperated Sam, M/M, My First Gabriel/Sam Winchester Fanfic, Snow and Ice, Snowball Fight, omg this is horrible, probably kinda ooc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-01
Updated: 2015-12-01
Packaged: 2018-05-04 10:35:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5330996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluejaythebeautiful/pseuds/bluejaythebeautiful
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part One of a 31 Day Winter Prompt Challenge!</p><p>Prompt:<br/>Imagine your OTP shoveling snow. Person A is doing all the work while Person B keeps trying to start a snowball fight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Work, Snow Play

Sam groaned as he lifted another shovelful of snow and tossed it aside. The bunker was covered in it, and Dean was too lazy to come out and help Sam clear it away. The younger Winchester almost wished that he could clear it away with a flick of his wrist, but he resigned himself to using a shovel.

 

Suddenly, a huge snowball smacked into the back of his head. Sam stood up quickly and glanced around, spotting a flash of gold rush to hide behind a tree. He heard muffled laughter and sighed. " Not now, Gabriel, I'm busy," he called out.

 

Another snowball hit him on the back; the angel had teleported behind him. "Aww, Samsquatch, you're no fun," Gabe pouted. He had a third snowball, tossing it back and forth between his hands. He glared up at the taller man. "There's snow! You shouldn't be _working_ , you should be _playing_! Come on!"

 

Sam shook his head. "Sorry, Gabe, but I plan on going out today and I can't get out of the driveway if it's full of snow. Maybe later." He turned away and started shovelling again. Ignoring the multiple snowballs now pelting his back, he scooped up another huge mound of snow. He went behind the trickster, pretending to create another pile of snow... and dumped it all over Gabriel's head.

 

Gabe shrieked as the ice went down his shirt. "Really, Sam?!? That wasn't necessary!"

 

"That's what you get. Go bug someone else," Sam said as he moved more snow from the driveway.

 

The blond grumbled. "Cas is reading and he told me to go away. Dean's asleep. Plus, you're the only one I like." He watched Sam's back as the other kept working.

 

Sam stopped and looked back at him. "If you help, then _maybe_ I'll get the others out here and we can have a snowball fight. _Maybe_ ," he added at Gabriel's hopeful look. "And no magic!"

 

Gabriel nodded and dashed off to the garage to grab a shovel. He got back quickly, helping the brunet clear the driveway in record time. As soon as they were done, he looked up at Sam with glittering golden eyes.

 

"Snowball fight?"

 

Sam sighed. "Snowball fight."

**Author's Note:**

> I'd write the snowball fight itself, but I'm already doing one on Saturday with the Hellfire Club/Brotherhood. 
> 
> Tomorrow's Pairing:  
> Steven Stone/Wallace
> 
> Follow me on tumblr/Twitter! I'm thearrowace


End file.
